Who Are We?
Who Are We? is an indie rock supergroup formed in Brunant in 2015. They are composed of drummer Roger De Kerk (We Non Posers), bassist Jayson Harvey (Picture Discs), guitarist and singer Pete Shelley (Awake! Awake!), keyboardist and backing singer Filip De Kerk and (usually) singer Lena (Ready Steady Go). Who Are We? was formed in October 2015 by Roger De Kerk, Philip De Kerk and Shelley, before enlisting Harvey and Lena. An eponymous EP was released in March 2016, with a full album in September that year. History Formation Filip and Roger De Kerk were invited to perform a concert at Vaqueria in the spring of 2015, marking their first reunion since the breakup of Fuzz Box in 2010. Lovian guitarist Pete Shelley of Awake! Awake! came to the show while on tour in Brunant and Filip invited him on stage to sing, leading to an impromptu jam session. Shortly after the trio were at Empire Zeitgeist's studios for further jamming when they ran into singer Lena, of Ready Steady Go, and during breaks from her recording sessions they further jammed and recorded rough cuts of their music. In July that same year, Filip was to play at the Donderstad Festival; instead, he had invited Lena and Shelley to perform as Filip, Pete and Lena, with significant positive response by the crowd. A further encore ensued and plans were drawn up for forming a band together. In October Who Are We? was formed, but Lena did not join, citing her commitments at the moment. In December Shelley enlisted Lovian bassist Jayson Harvey to join the band, being a personal friend. Who Are We? Lena relented to Filip's calls to join the band and work began on an EP in January 2016. Who Are We? was released to critical acclaim and commercial success on 28 March, and saw massive positive response to the group's formation and music. A concert tour was planned for the summer, but WAW announced Lena would be leaving the band in June and postponed concert dates to the end of July. The group was invited to perform on Later... with Jools Holland. Fish Dreams A full album was in the works by the summer of 2016. The album borrowed lots of trippy themes and inspirations and was named Fish Dreams. Who Are We? was one of the performers at Eurockéennes in France in July, their first performance abroad. On August 18 they performed at Pukkelpop near Hasselt, Belgium. Lena rejoined the group at the end of September thus only featuring in three songs in the album. Upon its release, Fish Dreams quickly rose in the charts. In October they were invited to perform at Voodoo Experience in New Orleans. Members ImageSize = width:800 height:350 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:120 top:0 right:200 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2015 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:2016 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2016 Colors = id:voc value:red legend:Vocals id:g value:green legend:Guitars id:key value:yellow legend:Keyboards id:b value:purple legend:Bass id:dr value:blue legend:Drums PlotData = width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,–4) bar:Roger De Kerk from:01/08/2015 till:31/12/2017 color:dr bar:Pete Shelley from:01/08/2015 till:31/12/2017 color:g bar:Pete Shelley from:01/08/2015 till:31/12/2017 color:voc width:3 bar:Filip De Kerk from:01/08/2015 till:31/12/2017 color:key bar:Filip De Kerk from:01/08/2015 till:31/12/2017 color:voc width:3 bar:Jayson Harvey from:01/10/2015 till:31/12/2017 color:b bar:Lena from:01/01/2016 till:01/06/2016 color:voc bar:Lena from:26/10/2016 till:15/04/2017 color:voc bar:Lena from:01/06/2017 till:31/12/2017 color:voc Discography Who Are We EP.png|Who Are We? (EP), 2016 Who Are We - Fish Dreams.png|Fish Dreams, 2016 Category:Music bands